


Blue is My Mind

by EzmEmily



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Boat Sex, Body Worship, Crystals, Cuddling & Snuggling, Different Worlds, Different species, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Human/Merman, Lovers, Making Love, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Naked Cuddling, Romantic Soulmates, Sex, Shells, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Smitten, Soulmates, Tom is a merman, Tom loves to find and bring you pretty things, Tom's tail turns into legs out of the water, True Love, Under the Sea, Underwater, love making, making love on a boat on a moonlight night, meeting up, merfolk, merman, merman Tom, pearls, you are human, you both are lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2020-12-17 18:49:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21059234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzmEmily/pseuds/EzmEmily
Summary: Being in love with a merman is not always easy. Him being the sea and you the land. But you both make it workBeing apart was bitter, but the reunion was always so sweetTrue love brings two halves together. To make them whole





	Blue is My Mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedKitsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedKitsune/gifts).

The sun dipped lower on the horizon as I sat on the edge of my boat waiting for him. It would not be long now, it would so be dark and we would be together again. Even if it was just for the night. All day I would work and stare out at the natural lagoon, wondering if he was staring back at the marina or the natural harbour looking back at me, counting down the daylight hours till he could be back in my arms.

Being apart hurt, but the reunion was always so sweet. Like a part of me and him were restored

I wonder if he had found me anything pretty in the corals or in some underwater cave. I thought as my mind began to wonder waiting for the tell-tell sign that he had arrived. Tom often liked to to that. Very often when he came back to me for the night he gifted me pretty shells, the very first one I wore around my neck. An iridescent colours shell in the sunlight but ombre blue under the water. I never took it off. Other things included salt water pearls of all sizes and colours and glittering crystals he found when exploring underwater caves and caverns that human eyes have not seen. Tom could bring me lost sunken treasure from an ancient ship, a pearl the size of my own head and my own whole cavern of crystals, but in reality all I wanted was him. I wanted to always be with my lover

When we woke in the mornings after a long, passionate night in each others arms in my bed in my cabin on my boat. I was always reluctant to part from him. It always felt like a part was being ripped out of me. And worse for him. I would always watch his blue eyes fade onto the gloom of the deep water as he sank back to his world, and constantly had to remind myself that he would be back to me later tonight. He would come back to me

The light was almost gone. Any moment now 

"Where are you my love?" I said out loud 

Just then I heard the sound of a heavy tail slapping the water by the boat jetty. My heart leapt in my chest and a ran over to the end of boat kneeling down above the jetty to see my darling Tom sitting on the partly submerged metal jetty smiling his usual boyish charm smile staring up at me, his beautiful blue tail and fins sloshing the water as he gently moved it in a up and down motion. Like when people would sit bored, kicking their legs absentmindedly. He looked so handsome. His auburn hair slicked back, his strong shoulder and chest covered in droplets of water. He truly was a vision. I still could not believe this underwater myth had chosen me to love 

"Good evening my darling" 

I wanted as I always did to jump onto the jetty and join my lover for a swim, to wrap my legs around his waist where his stomach met his tail and our arms lock around our shoulders and necks as we swirled around in the water. But we couldn't, it was far to much of a risk. Anyone could pass by in their boat and just might see Tom with his tail on display. I don't wan to think what would happen if someone said they saw a real merman swimming around a young woman's boat 

I wasted no time in hauling the jetty up so Tom could slide himself on the deck. I pulled the lever and cranked up the jetty. Tom did his part and positioned himself so he could slip on the deck with little effort. In my eagerness to be with him I almost slipped as I ran with a bunch of towels to dry him off 

"Careful darling. We have all night" Tom said from his position on the deck waiting for me 

"I know. I'm just happy to see you" I said regaining my balance as sat beside his tail and began to dry it with the towels I got 

"I'm happy to see you to my love" he smiled back. he lent forward as much as his tail would allow and kissed me softly on the lips, tasting the salt of the sea

I ran the towels over his bright blue tail but was careful to avoid the delicate fins. His tail then spilt in two and the beautiful blue colour changed to skin colour of his upper body, Tom now had his human legs. And other parts 

I helped Tom to stand up, no matter how many times we would meet he was still a little wobbly on human legs. Like a new born pony, not a surprise since he did spend most of his time in the ocean 

"Steady my love" I said as I gripped him from under the arm, wrapping it around my neck. Like you see with a sober friend holding up his very drunk friend 

I helped him into the cabin and we both collapsed on my bed and we were soon all over each over. Tom rolled on top of me and devoured my lips in a hungry kiss 

"Oh my darling how I have missed you" 

I kissed him back just as eagerly as him, running my hands though his still slightly damn hair savouring his lips now travelling down my neck. His hands that were now trying to remove my shirt 

"I missed you too my love" I said sitting up to remove my shirt he had been clawing at along with my bra. I also ripped off my leggings and underwear too. I was now bare and sprawled out before my lover who hungrily licked his lips, no matter how many times we did this age old dance we never grew tired of the hunger we had for each other, the desperate need to feel one another's skin pressed against the others so tight we might fuse 

Tom parted my legs from his kneeling position on the bed. My arousal and need for him coating my inner thighs. Tom's length was hard and ready for me too 

"Are you ready for me my darling"

I sat up from my laying post on the bed and pulled him down for a kiss "Yes my love. I'm ready" I said before taking his lips with mine again 

I was so consumed with the kiss, the wet smack of our lips in a frenzy it was a surprise when his large girth entered me 

"Oh Tom" I cried out 

Tom grunted when my velvet walls gripped him "Oh my darling" 


End file.
